


Bedtime Story

by overcastskeleton



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad! T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: T'Challa is tasked with putting his kids to bed and uses the age-old method of a bedtime story





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really craving some T'Challa fluff involving children. This is just really cute.  
> I'm currently debating on whether or not to make a series with these original characters.

You and T’Challa sat on the couch willfully trying to ignore the sounds of your children playing loudly.

“What I would give to have that much energy again,” you mumbled, turning the page of the book you were reading.

T’Challa chuckled and kissed your forehead. “You do have it, it just manifests itself in other activities.”

You rolled your eyes and elbowed his side.

He yelped in mock pain and held his side. “That hurt.”

“All the bullets you take, and you're hurt by an elbow,” you grinned.

T’Challa wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back against his chest. “You elbowed me while I was wearing a cotton shirt, try it again when I’m wearing a vibranium suit.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and began trailing them up and down your neck.

“Your children are upstairs,” you whispered breathlessly as his teeth grazed over your pulse point.

He smiled. “So they’re my kids now?”

“After sundown, they’re yours,” you replied.

T’Challa kissed the junction where your neck met your chin. “Nice of you to inform me of this six years after their birth.”

“Mmm,” you looked up at him, a small smirk on your face. “Well you’ve done fairly well on your own so far.”

“Is that so?” T’Challa laughed and cupped your face before kissing you gently.

You turned, your book now abandoned and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. T’Challa gripped your hips and pulled you flush against his chest. A low groan escaped the back of your throat when T’Challa’s fingers moved under the waistband of your shorts.

A resounding crash from the twins’ room, followed by “Baba!” interrupted your ill-timed make out session.

T’Challa pulled away, a slight grimace on his face.

You chuckled and kissed his cheek quickly and climbed off of his lap. “Duty calls.” You picked up your fallen book and laid back on the couch.

“Stay here,” he commanded and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt. “I’m going to put them to bed.”

You smiled at him over the brim of  your book. “I don’t intend on going anywhere.”

T’Challa laughed and headed up the stairs.

Your kids, Jelani and Akilah, were wrestling, when their father walked into the room.

“What’s going on in here?” T’Challa asked.

The two of them froze, Akilah had Jelani in a headlock. “Nothing,” they spoke in unison.

“Really?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t appear that way.”

Akilah let go of Jelani and he fell in a heap to the floor. “We were just playing.”

“Be that as it may, it’s time for bed.” T’Challa announced, walking into their room.

The twins groaned.

“Five more minutes,” Jelani stuck his bottom lip out. “Please, I almost beat her.”

Akilah crossed her arms over her chest. “No, he did not.”

“I think you’re fighting a losing battle here, my son.” T’Challa ruffled Jelani’s hair.

The boy sighed. “I can’t wait to be king, then I can eat the heart-shaped herb and nobody will be stronger than me.” He glared at his sister.

T’Challa kneeled in front of the boy. “My son, there is more to being king than strength and power.”

“Well, I can’t wait until I can be one of the Dora Milaje, so I can fight, like mama.” Akilah jumped onto her father’s back.

T’Challa stood and grunted, pretending to struggle under her weight. “And a fierce warrior you will be.” He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Just like you will make a fine king. But both _warriors_ and _kings_ need their sleep.”

Akilah hopped off her father’s back and landed in a crouch. “Baba, can you tell us a story?” She asked, climbing into her bed.

“Surely, you’ve heard them all  by now,” T’Challa stroked his chin.

Jelani pulled his blankets up. “Tell us one with a king-”

“And a warrior!” Akilah added.

T’Challa pulled one of the chairs between the two beds. “I think I have a good one for you. A tale of action and romance.”

“Yuck,” Akilah and Jelani groaned in unison.

T’Challa chuckled. “Story, story,” he began.

“Story, story,” they responded, now hanging onto their father’s every word.

“In a village, much like ours, there lived a beautiful and fierce warrior.” T’Challa smiled at his daughter. “And a strong and mighty king.” He winked at Jelani. “The two met while on a secret mission to protect their country; see, someone had stolen something very important and the king needed help to get it back.

“They travelled far and wide, to many countries across the world and they fought side by side. The warrior matched the king in both wit and strength, and soon the pair became almost unstoppable; they were practically joined at the hip and could communicate without words.” T’Challa continued.

“As the days went by, the king began to notice the warrior’s beauty. He gravitated to her whenever she entered the room, he hung off her every word. The king thought he was being subtle, but those around him could see his true feelings; including the warrior.” T’Challa smiled. “She felt conflicted, she was there to protect her country, not fall in love with her king. And the king felt the same; his feelings went against every warning his father had ever bestowed upon him.

“They did not get the opportunity to resolve their feelings, before the warrior was captured during battle. The king could not sleep, could not eat. He could only think about rescuing the warrior, his love.”

“What happened, baba?” Jelani asked.

“The king amassed a team, it took many days, during which the king worried and worried for the warrior-”

“Of course, he shouldn’t have,” you interjected, walking into the room. “He should have known that the warrior could take care of herself.”

T’Challa reached towards you. “In the king’s defense, he knew not whether the warrior lived or not.”

You took his hand and sat on the arm of the chair. “She lived, and she waited everyday for her king to come to her.”

“And he did.” T’Challa wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “But what he found still baffles him to this very day. The warrior had managed to escape her captors and take _them_ prisoners.”

“Why did she do that?” Akilah asked with wide eyes.

You shrugged. “Let’s just say that she grew tired of waiting.”

“The king and the warrior were reunited at last.” T’Challa looked up at you, eyes dancing. “And they wasted no time in declaring their love, first to each other and then the kingdom.”

You smirked. “Funny enough, nobody in the kingdom was really that surprised to hear the news. Not even the king’s sister, who, once she heard the news, began to dance and claim that she had known all along.”

T’Challa stood. “The two married and the warrior became queen. And then the family of two became four when the couple was blessed with two beautiful children.” He tucked Jelani into bed and kissed his forehead.

“And their story continues to be written to this day.” You pulled Akilah’s blankets up to her chin and kissed her cheek. “But we’re pretty sure it’ll have a happy ending.”

Akilah smiled up at you. “I liked that story.”

“Me too,” Jelani added sleepily. “Can we hear it again another time?”

You chuckled and kissed his forehead, running a hand through his curly hair. “Of course.”

“Goodnight children,” T’Challa whispered, turning off the bedroom light.

“Goodnight baba, goodnight mama,” they mumbled back, already half-asleep.

T’Challa threw you over his shoulder as soon as you closed the door. You clamped your hand over your mouth to muffle your surprised squeak.

“I thought I told you not to move.” T’Challa carried you down the hall, towards your room.

“Well, you were taking a long time, I thought you’d fallen asleep yourself.”

T’Challa chuckled and opened the door to your bedroom. “I had a compelling reason to stay awake.” He tossed you onto the bed and ran his hands up your torso. “Now, to finish what we started before we were interrupted.” He pulled your shirt off, a smirk on his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a T'Challa fic in the very near future. It's gonna be really cute, I can't wait for you guys to read it.  
> I thrive off of comments and kudos, so leave those.
> 
> -My T'Challa fic is now up! It's called Guardian. Please check it out!-


End file.
